


昏暗情事

by Satoooo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooo/pseuds/Satoooo
Summary: 在地下酒吧惹上麻烦的艾默里克遇到了热心市民埃斯蒂尼安
Relationships: 美丽喵-Fandom
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

如果时光能够倒流，他一定会选择丢掉自己那该死的热心肠。艾默里克被人逼到墙边时这么想。  
  
几十分钟前，一个面生的学生慌慌张张闯进了学生会办公室，告诉他有个低年级的女孩子被校外的可疑人员拐进了地下酒吧，希望他快去帮忙找人。艾默里克按照那人给的地址来到这家开在破旧小巷里的地下酒吧，找寻一通之后不仅没发现什么像是被坏人拐进来的高中女生，反而感受到了数道莫名的视线，这才反应过来事情不对。也对，遇到这种情况不去报警而来找他这个学生会长，想想也不太寻常。  
  
艾默里克心中懊恼，如果被人发现他来这种情色场所，学校那边肯定会是个大麻烦，对方大概也是想到这一层才这样设计他的。他试着躲避那些目光悄悄离开这里，虽然他赶来之前有注意把自己身上的制服换成了连帽衫，可还是和这个昏暗混乱的场所格格不入。似乎是看出他想要离开，藏在阴暗处的几个人也按不住了，纷纷撕开人群向他逼近。艾默里克显然不适应地下酒吧纷乱嘈杂的环境，他并没有找到正确的退路，情急之下居然走进了一条死路，眼看着那几个人就要追来，他咬咬牙打开身边的门躲了进去。  
  
  
“？”  
  
埃斯蒂尼安回过头，看到的就是这样一双略带慌张的蓝色眼睛。他几乎是当下就明白了艾默里克的处境，毕竟这种戏码每隔几天就会上演，并不新鲜。  
  
“你来错地方了，这门锁是坏的，锁不上。”  
  
房间里没有开灯，窗外廉价霓虹灯暧昧的灯光透过玻璃斑驳地照在他脸上，艾默里克看不清他的表情，只看到窗前的人穿着简单的黑色背心和长裤，露出好看的肩膀和手臂，指间夹着烟，在看到他的瞬间似乎吐了个烟圈出来。埃斯蒂尼安并不是什么热心群众，遇到这种事平日连看客都不屑于做，但他看着眼前这个像是某种慌张的小动物的男孩子，心里莫名想要拉他一把。他用牙齿咬住快要燃尽的烟，拢起银白色的长发胡乱绑了个马尾，抬起的手臂被灯光勾勒出流利漂亮的线条。他随手把烟按灭在窗台的一堆烟蒂中，灰色的眼睛看向门口的男孩子。  
  
“要不要我帮你？”  
  
  
听到他提议的瞬间，艾默里克还以为自己听错了，毕竟在他规划的逃脱路线中并没有给陌生男人口交来躲避追兵这一环。或许是看到了他打量窗户的目光，埃斯蒂尼安低下头笑了一声，“别看了，死窗户，你挤不出去的。你来这种地方之前都不先看好哪条路能跑吗？”艾默里克被戳到软处，一时间哑口无言。他环顾四周，这个逼仄的小房间只有一张沙发一张床，用途不言而喻，根本没有可以供他藏身的地方。埃斯蒂尼安无奈地摊摊手，“我倒也不介意位置颠倒一下，可我怕你到时候没吓退他们反倒被认出来，事情就更难收场了。”他不由分说地把那张破沙发扯到了窗前，“放心 稍微做一下就行了 我不会欺负你的。”  
  
像是被那把低沉的嗓音蛊惑，艾默里克僵硬地蹲下身去。埃斯蒂尼安伸出两根手指挠挠艾默里克柔软的黑发，然后给他扣上了帽子。兜帽并没有很好的盖住精灵族长长的尖耳朵，埃斯蒂尼安“啧”了一声，掀掉帽子，然后一把脱下身上的背心盖在他的头顶。艾默里克没有抬头，他只是感觉到一块带着体温的布料遮住了他的头，眼前是陌生精灵精瘦的，带着伤疤的腰，然后一只手伸下来，解开了长裤的拉链，把裤子向下褪了褪。柔软的布料包裹着的半硬的性器，陌生的雄性气息，眼前的一切都让艾默里克更加僵硬了几分。埃斯蒂尼安似乎是感觉到了身下人的窘迫，半开玩笑地问他，“怎么，成年人了吧，没做过？”艾默里克刚想反驳，又反应过来自己没必要在这种问题上争强好胜，于是更加沉默了。“你也太僵硬了吧……”他蹲下来，抓住黑发精灵的衣领让他靠近自己，然后吻上了那双因为紧张而有些发白的嘴唇。他的嘴唇有些干燥，埃斯蒂尼安伸出舌头反复轻柔地舔舐吮吻，把他的嘴唇弄得柔软而又湿润。在这之前艾默里克并没有和什么人接过吻，他紧张于周围的一切，居然还能分出神来感受这个亲吻，灵活柔软的舌头在他的嘴唇上游走，舔弄一会儿之后又打开了他的齿列，带着烟草味在口腔中来回逡巡，然后卷起了他的舌头，他开始不自觉地回应对方，并没有什么吻技可言，只是小心翼翼地和对方纠缠。埃斯蒂尼安尝到了一丝甜味，他抚摸着艾默里克的尖耳朵，手指浅浅插进他的黑发，扣住他更深地吻了过去。艾默里克很快就败下阵来，他推了推埃斯蒂尼安的肩膀，但没什么力气，他没怎么能从刚才的深吻中获得氧气，此刻正面色潮红的急促呼吸着。埃斯蒂尼安看着他笑了，凑上去吮吻他的下唇，把他的嘴唇吻得红润，泛着情色的水光。“好了，继续吧。”他站起身，把内裤边缘往下扯了扯，他已经相当硬了，内裤都有点紧绷。“好歹做做样子吧，不然靠我自己怎么骗过他们。”  
  
艾默里克伸手稍微一拉，那团东西就从内裤里弹了出来，滚烫的性器拍在他的脸颊上，睫毛上甚至沾上了一点铃口分泌出的透明液体。他伸手握住那根尺寸相当可观的硬物，像平日深夜里自己做的那样上下撸动了几下，听到埃斯蒂尼安轻轻的抽气声之后伸出舌头舔上了圆润的前端。触感比他想象中要柔软，尽管他手中的性器硬得发烫，他的舌尖在上面打圈，划过分泌着清液的小口，然后缓慢而仔细地舔着柱身，把整根都舔得湿淋淋的。埃斯蒂尼安没想到他这么无师自通，他伸出手去摸了摸艾默里克的脸颊，身下的人像是得到了什么暗示，小心地收敛牙齿将前端含了进去，稍微用力地吮吸着，被柔软的口腔包裹住的感觉非常好，身下的人又像敏感的小动物一样生涩又努力地吸着，心理和生理的双重快感让埃斯蒂尼安发出了满足的喟叹。艾默里克似乎已经没有那么紧张门外的追兵了，像是相信埃斯蒂尼安一定能够帮他摆平，他更加卖力地含住口中的阴茎，用嘴巴吃了大半进去。敏感的前端抵到了喉头，艾默里克生理性地干呕，却还是没把口中那根引起他不舒适的凶器吐出去，反倒更加卖力地吮吸起来，同时用手贴心地照顾着没能被他吃进去的根部，在埃斯蒂尼安身下起起伏伏。  
  
“操……你怎么这么会吸……”埃斯蒂尼安并没有想到艾默里克会做到这一步，也稍微放肆起来，他小心地不让衣服滑落，抓住了艾默里克的头发，然后挺动腰肢，主动用阴茎去操他的嘴巴。艾默里克没有预想到他的进攻，含满东西的嘴里发出“呜呜”声，这更激起了埃斯蒂尼安的性欲，他更加用力地操弄起来，快感从下身一路直冲云霄，他按住了艾默里克的后脑勺，“别停。”  
  
外面几个追来的小混混终于摸到了这里，他们推开门，看到裸露着上半身的埃斯蒂尼安，马尾不知什么时候已经松掉了，银白的长发披散下来，遮住了满是伤痕的结实背部，沙发挡住了他的下半身，但似乎是能看到有人正跪在地上给他口交，看起来活儿不错，因为埃斯蒂尼安正爽得仰起了头，露出脆弱的喉咙，被窗外变幻的灯光照得情色而诱人。埃斯蒂尼安听到了门口的响动，他随手抄起窗台上的酒瓶朝门口砸了过去，“滚！”几个小混混估计也没想到跪在地上卖力吸着男人阴茎的人就是他们要找的学生会长，看着暴戾的埃斯蒂尼安马上带上门离开了。  
  
看来事情解决了。埃斯蒂尼安低下头，刚才的操弄大概是有些过分了，艾默里克的眼角都泛出了几滴眼泪，眼圈红红的，柔软的舌头却还是灵活地舔弄着。埃斯蒂尼安忽然不想放他走了，他想继续下去，抓着他的头发射进他嘴里，然后把他推到旁边那张简陋的床上从后面上他，操得他真的哭出来，然后在沙发上再来一次，或许把他按在门上操也不错。但他毕竟不是个强奸犯。他稍微用力推了推艾默里克的肩膀，他在混沌的情欲之中不知道发生了什么，阴茎离开嘴巴的时候甚至拔出了“啵“的一声。  
  
“行了，他们都走了。”埃斯蒂尼安不由分说地提起裤子，然后蹲下去亲吻艾默里克被操得有些红肿的嘴唇。艾默里克反应过来自己已经脱离了危险，却还是不由自主地和他纠缠在了一起，他甚至伸手扣住了埃斯蒂尼安的后颈，两个人亲吻得毫无章法，比上一次凶狠了许多，埃斯蒂尼安的犬齿把艾默里克的舌尖咬了点血出来。两个人分开的时候都气喘吁吁，交融的唾液在嘴边牵出一条色情的银丝。埃斯蒂尼安伸出殷红的舌尖舔舔嘴唇，“……太晚了，我找人把你送去车站吧。”艾默里克泛着水光的柔软的蓝眼睛盯着埃斯蒂尼安，这个老好人，明明自己还没完全从这团麻烦中摘出去，还有功夫去担心这个陌生人的生理问题，“可是你还没射，没关系吗？”这下埃斯蒂尼安更加后悔把他放走的事情了，语气都有些暴躁起来，“说了就稍微做一下帮你而已，你把我当什么人了。”凶完了之后又有些不忍心，他凑过去亲了亲艾默里克的眼睛，“真的那么想报恩的话，就存到下次吧。”  
  
  
  
为了避免不必要的流言发酵，艾默里克第二天还是和往常一样去了学校。学校里并没有什么关于昨天的消息在流传，这让他放心了许多，事情应该就算是解决了，也没有那个人说的下次。可是很快他就体会到了命运的捉弄。门口的人制服衬衫扣子解开了两三颗，长长的尖耳朵上戴着颗黑色耳钉，银白色的长发这次规规矩矩绑着马尾，在走进来的一瞬间漂亮的灰色眼睛就看到了他。“埃斯蒂尼安以后就和大家在同一个班级生活了，艾默里克，刚好你旁边空着，你就和他坐一起吧，要多多帮助新同学。”昨天才帮助过他的新同学顺从地走到他旁边坐下，看向他的眼中含着点笑意。  
  
“以后就多多指教了，艾默里克。”


	2. 学生会长真的忘记关窗了吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾默里克决定向埃斯蒂尼安报恩

艾默里克从睡梦中醒来的时候，腰上又横着一只手臂。他试着轻轻把那条手臂从自己身上摘下去，但那人反倒抱得更紧了，他尝试了几下就放弃了。  
  
“……怎么又过来睡啊，窗户不是给你关好了吗？”  
  
“……是吗，我没注意，还是有点冷。”  
  
埃斯蒂尼安这个家伙，又开始满嘴跑火车！艾默里克远远看了一眼那扇昨晚睡前被自己关得严严实实的窗户，叹了口气，把被子拽到埃斯蒂尼安肩膀上盖好。还好寝室的床足够大，不然总有一天他会被埃斯蒂尼安从床上挤下去，他想。艾默里克有着很规律的生物钟，每到七点半左右就会从睡梦中苏醒过来，而埃斯蒂尼安不一样，这个别人看起来很冷酷的银发帅哥其实是个赖床鬼，如果不是每天早上艾默里克和他争夺怀里的被子折腾一番，他大概天天都要迟到。还好今天是周末，艾默里克也就稍稍放纵一下自己在床上多躺一会。  
  
他又一次回忆起埃斯蒂尼安刚刚搬进来的那天。制服穿得松松垮垮的银发精灵拖着小小的行李箱一路跟着他走到了寝室楼下，最后和他一起停在了房间门口。由于种种原因，他并没能像对待其他新生一样用春风般的温暖面对埃斯蒂尼安，而是沉默着任由他跟了一路，直到听到身后的脚步声和他一起停下了，他才回过头，刚好对上一双带着隐约笑意看向他的灰色眼睛。想到不久前这双眼睛里满含着的情欲，他不由得喉头一紧。  
  
“埃斯蒂尼安……你在哪个寝室，我送你过去吧。”  
  
“我的寝室已经到了啊。”昨天热烈亲吻着艾默里克的那双薄唇笑起来，“609，就是这一间。”  
  
“？”  
  
原本空荡荡的另半边房间很快被埃斯蒂尼安填满了。其实他的行李很少，也就是往衣柜里塞了几件衣服而已，但艾默里克就是觉得完全不一样了。他看着埃斯蒂尼安一本一本往书柜里填充漫画书，终于还是忍不住开口问他。  
  
“真的有必要连寝室都和我一间吗？”  
  
埃斯蒂尼安头也没回，“那有什么关系，你房间的另一半不是正好空着。”他放完最后一册，转过身坐在柔软的床沿上，“而且老师不是让你好好帮助我吗，那从生活起居开始不是挺好的？”  
  
“你放心，我没什么恶习，烟也绝对不会在房间里抽的，你放心。”  
  
艾默里克居然真的放下心来。这种放心的状态一直持续到第二天凌晨，他觉得身边多了个人。  
  
“……！”  
  
是埃斯蒂尼安，不知什么时候上了他的床钻进了他的被子，一条手臂还揽在他腰上。  
  
“埃斯蒂尼安，你干嘛睡到我床上来？”  
  
银发精灵听到动静，往艾默里克身旁缩了缩，看起来有点乖巧地靠在他肩膀上，“……冷。”  
  
艾默里克在昏暗之中四周张望了一下，发现正对着埃斯蒂尼安的那扇窗户没有关好，清晨的冷风就这样直直地吹进来。现在也不能硬把人赶回去，艾默里克只好给他掖掖被子。埃斯蒂尼安的体温比他略高一些，裸露着的皮肤甚至有些发烫，艾默里克也没感觉到什么不自在，就这样迷迷糊糊睡了过去。在这之后，一周里至少有四天，埃斯蒂尼安都会用同样的借口跑到他的床上来。艾默里克有时候会想，最开始的那天真的是自己忘了关窗户吗。  
  
躺着躺着，艾默里克被强行从回忆中唤醒了，有个东西正顶在他腰上。大家都是男性，艾默里克当然知道那是什么，他并不能因此谴责埃斯蒂尼安，因为他也正处在同样的状况中，再这么下去事情可就不太妙了。他往床的另一边磨蹭着，刚刚离开了一点，埃斯蒂尼安就又贴了上来，那根东西的存在感更加明显了。艾默里克被顶得小腹一紧，他望着天花板叹了口气。  
  
“埃斯蒂尼安，你能别再顶我了吗。”  
  
“唔……”埃斯蒂尼安终于被这一通磨蹭给吵醒了，他本来是个起床气很大的人，但又不好对艾默里克发作，只能没好气地回他，“怎么，正常生理反应都不行吗，你又不是没有。”  
  
确实，他不仅有，而且再这样下去还要爆炸了。艾默里克下了决心，坐起身抽开枕头准备起床，还没站起来就被埃斯蒂尼安给捞了回去。  
  
“你干嘛去？”  
  
“起床，我该起床了。”  
  
“大周末的多睡一会儿不行吗，我刚睡暖和。”  
  
“你都抱了多久了还刚睡暖和？！”  
  
埃斯蒂尼安枕着手臂看着他，“也是啊，抱了挺长时间的，那要不接个吻？”艾默里克心想，你突然说什么呢，但是身体已经鬼使神差靠了过去。这对嘴唇他并不陌生了，可在自己的床上接吻还是第一次，他有点不自然地用手臂撑着上半身，舌头却没有半分收敛，在埃斯蒂尼安的口腔中攻城略地，得到的则是更加猛烈的回应。埃斯蒂尼安伸手圈住艾默里克的脖子，稍微用力一压，两个人就贴在了一起，他习惯裸睡，而艾默里克的睡衣扣子也不知什么时候就被蹭开了，两个人赤裸相对，唇舌纠缠之时胸膛也暧昧地磨蹭着，很快就燥热起来。两个人不知什么时候已经抱在了一起，艾默里克放过被亲得有些红肿的嘴唇，转而去亲吻他的耳朵，埃斯蒂尼安觉得有点痒痒的。  
  
“埃斯蒂尼安，我觉得是时候报恩了。”  
  
埃斯蒂尼安差点笑了，他没想到艾默里克居然在这种意乱情迷的时刻一本正经提起这件事，他觉得这个人远比他想象中可爱。但是当艾默里克的手探向他的腰身后侧，而不是像他想象中一样继续之前的行动的时候，他才觉得有些不对劲了。  
  
“……喂，不是报恩吗？”  
  
“是啊，”艾默里克用舌尖去舔他的喉结，“用后面让你射出来应该也挺爽的吧。”他从桌上摸了一罐不知是护手霜还是什么的乳霜，用手指挖了一坨，在尝试开拓身下那个隐秘的洞口。进入比他想象中还要困难，显然是没怎么经过使用的，艾默里克想起那天埃斯蒂尼安嘲笑他成年人了还没做过，不由得笑出声来。“你笑什么啊！”埃斯蒂尼安皱眉。他从来没想过自己会像今天这样在谁的身下，但刚刚被艾默里克那毫无技巧可言的吻弄得晕头转向，他觉得如果对方是这个人的话倒也可以试试。艾默里克没有回答，只是继续揉着那个紧致的穴口，然后试着伸了一根手指进去，手指马上被内壁包裹住了，他听到埃斯蒂尼安低低的抽气声，小心地在里面搅弄起来，这具身体比他想象中要敏感的多，很快内里就湿润起来，他又挤进一根手指加快抽动，然后是第三根，在指间触碰到某块软肉的时候埃斯蒂尼安忍不住喘息了一声，艾默里克心中了然，于是使着坏反复碾过那一点。这对于埃斯蒂尼安来说是种未知的快感，他几乎要控制不住自己的声音，可这毕竟是在学校的寝室，他不想被别人听到之后给艾默里克带来什么麻烦，于是拼命忍耐着，而艾默里克又丝毫不知收敛，手上的动作越发猛烈，他甚至觉得自己快要被艾默里克用手指操坏了。“操……你能不能别玩了，要做就快点。”  
  
艾默里克听到这话也不恼，他三两下褪掉下身的衣服，顺从地将硬得发烫的性器抵在被玩弄得柔软潮湿的入口，一点点将前端挤了进去。阴茎和三两根手指的尺寸还是差的不少的，才刚刚进入了一小段埃斯蒂尼安就酸胀得难受，尽管艾默里克已经足够温柔耐心，他还是尝到了一点像是被撕裂的痛，他想要把这根东西推出去，可身体的本能却刚好相反，像是想要它快点进来一样紧紧包裹着那根异物。“你稍微放松一点……还笑我没做过，你看起来也没什么经验吧。”埃斯蒂尼安听到这话随手扯过身边散落的衣服就朝艾默里克扔了过去，“要做就做，怎么那么多话！”艾默里克小小呼了口气，他想要埃斯蒂尼安别再凶巴巴地和他顶嘴，而他有比用亲吻更好更直接的方式。他掐住埃斯蒂尼安的腰，用力将整根阴茎全部顶了进去，埃斯蒂尼安痛得说不出话来，偏偏作恶的人低下头给了他一个安慰性的亲吻，他发着狠咬破了艾默里克的嘴唇。  
  
“……你属狗的吗。”  
  
艾默里克也知道自己有点过火了，他亲吻着埃斯蒂尼安因为疼痛而湿漉漉的灰眼睛，抚摸着他的腰，开始缓慢地抽送。从疼痛中抽离开来的后穴开始为了欢愉分泌黏腻液体，艾默里克时不时磨蹭之前找到的那一点，这让埃斯蒂尼安的身体更加敏感，分泌的液体很快就打湿了艾默里克的性器。他感知到紧咬着他性器的后穴变得更适合被进入，于是加快了速度操弄起来。快感从尾椎不断袭来，埃斯蒂尼安逐渐抑制不住喉间的低喘，他侧过头咬住了自己的手臂，借此让自己发出的浸满情欲的叫声更小一点。艾默里克怕他咬伤自己，虽然他身上已经有许多大大小小的伤疤，但他不希望这数量再增加了。他有点强硬地把埃斯蒂尼安的手臂移开，然后朝那张半张的口腔里探进两根手指，像刚刚他在他身下做的那样搅弄着，用手指操他的嘴巴。身下的动作更加激烈了，埃斯蒂尼安仿佛被灭顶的快感淹没了，在艾默里克深深浅浅顶了几下之后他就射了，精液黏在他和艾默里克的小腹上，黏糊糊的。但艾默里克还硬着，他把阴茎填满埃斯蒂尼安的后穴，借着这个姿势把他抱在怀里，快速地抽送起来。埃斯蒂尼安有点累了，他抓着艾默里克的后背，把脸埋进他的肩窝里，身体随着他的顶弄上下起伏。艾默里克也快要到顶点了，他侧过头亲吻埃斯蒂尼安发红的耳尖，把它含进嘴里用舌头把玩了一会，“我可以射在里面吗？”  
  
“……随你的便，你快点……”  
  
得到应允的艾默里克抱紧了埃斯蒂尼安，又用力抽插一通之后全部射进了他的身体里。  
  
  
艾默里克退出来之后，被小穴完全吃进去的精液慢慢流了出来，沾在埃斯蒂尼安的大腿根上，看得艾默里克下腹又是一阵发热。他觉得这样不行，于是推推快要睡着的埃斯蒂尼安，“去清理一下吧，还是我抱你去浴室？”闭着眼睛的银发精灵听到后半句猛地坐起身来，他一把勾过艾默里克的脖子，这让艾默里克感觉到一丝危险的气息。  
  
“技术太差。”埃斯蒂尼安毫无征兆地在艾默里克的肩膀咬了一口，“下次再这样，我不介意让你亲自试试什么叫技术。”说完他把一时没办法消化所有信息的学生会长扔在了原地，从艾默里克的柜子里扯了条浴巾进了浴室。


End file.
